


The Stones of Dragon Hill: Vyms Tale

by Wganshow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wganshow/pseuds/Wganshow
Summary: Vym regails the most exciting part of his journey with his roommate and best friend over dinner, eager to share the experience with his retired squad mate.
Kudos: 1





	The Stones of Dragon Hill: Vyms Tale

Vym eventually noticed and removed the hair from his mouth, pushing the blonde locks behind his ears, smearing potato along his cheek as he did so.

"So, find anything interesting during your trip?" Anacletus asked, scratching his leg where his prosthetic leg met with the remains on his birth leg.

Vym must have been hungry, as his plate was already half clear. He looked up and swallowed a much too large lump and beamed with energy.

"I was so hungry I forgot to tell you! We found an ancient arcane battery!" He began excitedly, wiping his mouth, "Well, we found a few, but only one was powered. It's so cool…"

***

So, we're heading up to an area. Roland said there were scout reports of grass or something similar.

So we head out to Mayhem Mountain, you know, where the dragon sleeps and causes storms? We get close and there's just these hills. Hills that didn't exist before. 

Just, bam! Towering and shooting out of the ground! They were huge hills! No way you'd miss them if they were there before! 

And each one, each and every one, was topped with lush green grass! 

I'd never seen real grass before then! It was so beautiful! It was like...walking on soft emeralds.

The smell was amazing. You know how flowers smell really good? Grass is even better! It was like...smelling new life! It was amazing!

But that wasn't even the best part!

So we climb up the hills, the big hills from before, and when we get to the top there are these...like...stones? 

No no...something cooler…

Obelisks! These big fucking obelisks! And each one had old runes carved into them! I couldn't read any of them! 

But they just like...emanated pure energy. Pure life. Pure arcane. 

But not like the arcane lakes, this stuff wasn't dangerous. It was like it was...refined.

So anyway, I go up to the biggest hill and climb it, cause the biggest hill has to have the biggest rock right?

Well guess what? I was wrong. But one of the obelisks gave off an absurd amount of arcane.

So I figured I'd study that one closest.

So I'm investigating this obelisk, admiring it really, and I lay my hand on it and it starts to glow.

The stone not my hand.

The stone gets super hot, like, should have burned me hot but it didn't hurt at all. So I moved my hand away to see if I was hurt and then these wisps started to float around my head and the obelisk. 

Suddenly I feel full of energy. Like, I could run back to the city from where we were. But I didn't.

I also didn't sleep for the entire 3 day travel back. I kept talking too. And eating. I only stopped to eat. Even helping Roland out with some stress I was taking the whole time. 

I still feel energized. 

***

Vym suddenly stopped and stared. 

"It was a battery. An arcane battery!" He suddenly said standing up and grabbing his coat again.

Anacletus reached out, "Wait where are you going? You just got back!" He laughed and pulled himself up using the table to support himself.

"I gotta go see Lilac or Adelaide. I gotta get this information to them before I crash." Vym said, he moved around the table to Anacletus and pushed him gently back into his chair. 

"I'll be back in like an hour. You can help me drain the rest of this energy when I get back." He added, kissing his forehead. 

Anacletus shook his head and smiled, "Alright alright. But hurry back. I made brownies." He added, but Vym was already out the door.


End file.
